Who's your Daddy?
by Draco'sGirl98
Summary: Lily bumped into a father and son duo by accident.  She was having way too much fun messing with their brains...
1. Chapter 1

A ten year old girl with dark reddish brown hair and expressive green eyes with aristicratic features ran through Diagon Alley, trying to race her daddy to the ice cream store.

"I'm gonna get you!" The man said laughing and running.

She giggled and ran faster. Finally, she was about ten meters away from the ice cream shop when she ran into something...or rather, someone.

The little boy with platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, and the same aristicratic features as her reached out and caught her arms before she fell.

He smirked when she muttered under her breath about 'stupid, stupid..' and 'Damn, I hate it when that happens.'.

"So I take it you run into people alot?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked up and her eyes widened momentarily before composing her face like her Daddy taught her.

He stuck her nose slightly in the air. "No, just when I am running a race with my Daddy." She stared down her nose at him while he just raised an eyebrow.

Before he could answer, someone came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scorp, what are you doing? We're supposed to meet your mother at Flourish and Blotts in fifteen minutes." Draco Malfoy asked, for once sounding like a cross between a doting parent and the pompous brat he grew up as.

The girl looked up at the man, her face showing nothing of her surprise. She stuck out her hand daintily like the Lady she is (Two times over), to be kissed. " I apologize for keeping your son from meeting with you and his mother. I am Lily. Pleasure to meet you."

Draco schooled his features to show nothing of his shock at a young girl showing this much maturity and ettiquette. He bent and kissed the back of her hand. "I am Draco Malfoy, and this is my son Scorpius. It is nothing, we have a bit before we should be meeting her. And the pleasure is all mine to meet such a dignified young lady."

She had to fight to keep her face impassive, and not bust out laughing. If only he knew who she was..

She turned to Scorpius and held her hand in the same manner as with his father. "Hello Scorpius. I am Lily."

He totally and utterly shocked her by taking her hand in a firm handshake. Some of the shock must have shown on her face before she schooled her features. His father nudged his shoulder, silently pleading to let go. If his intuition was right, then this younf Lady was the Heiress to a nice pureblood family.

Scorp got the memo and stepped back, face flushed red in embarrassment. She gave him a kind smile, then turned to Draco, who had just started talking.

"Now, where are your parents? I would love to meet them." He said, semi casually.

She let an expression on her face. A smirk, eerily similar to his own. "Oh, their around. I actually was racing Daddy when I bumped into Scorpius." She knew he was trying to calculate what family she was from, so he could either draw up a marriage contract for his son, or just drop her and ignore it.

He raised an eyebrow. It was odd that she act so diligently and her father allow her to call him 'Daddy' in front of people; Purebloods are formal, calling their sires Father, or sir. "Oh? Well, if you'd tell me your full name, I am sure I could help you find them."

She had a slow smirk forming on her mouth that had Scorpius and Draco trying not to shiver, and just before she was about to speak, she was interupted.

"Lily! There you are! Oh, you weren't at the ice cream parlor door and you scared me! You know what happened last time you dissappeared; don't do that!" Her father came panting and kneeled behind her to hug her small form.

Draco's mouth parted in shock.

Scorpius' eyes bugged out of his head.

Lily tilted her head and smirked wider. "The name's Lilian Anastasia Malfoy. Nice to meet you, _brother dearest._"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Father?"_ Draco asked, completely lost looking and shocked.

Lucius looked up from where he was kneeling behind his little girl.

_Shit Shit Shit! Draco never knew I remarried, let alone had a child._ Lucius thought.

He cleared his throat and stood gracefully. "Hello, Draco."

Draco just stared at his father for a moment.

"What?...Who?...When did this... Father!" Draco sputtered, his eyes about to burst out of his head.

"Well, I got remarried after the war after you ran off. And Lily came around about a year later. Mind telling me, as you so eloquently put it, 'What? Who? When did this...Happen?'" He replied with a pointed look at Scorpius.

_Damn. Damnit all to Hell. Draco thought._

"I got married around that time and Scorp came after."

"And this spouse is...?"

Draco flushed dark red. "."

Lucius raised a perfect eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Granger." He muttered.

Lucius tried very hard to keep the smirk off his face. "Oh, well that's nice."

Draco just sputtered some more.

Just then, a dark haired man came up to them and smirked at Draco. "Really, Draco. It's so unbecoming to do that in public."

Draco snapped his jaw shut and glared, waiting for his father to get rid of Potter.

Lucius turned to the man. "Miss. Granger married him and have children together."

Harry beamed and bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Where is she? You know, you really should come home every once in a while."

Lily spoke up. "Flourish and Blotts." She smiled at her papa's exuberance.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Where else would she be?" He muttered with a snort. He grabbed Lily's hand. "Want to meet Mione? Come on, let's go." He turned his head and pecked Lucius on the mouth. "Be back in a bit, love." He winked and took off with thier daughter.

"YOU MARRIED POTTER?"


End file.
